Rise of the Assassins
by Sophiecinders14
Summary: When an unknown army begin to attack settlements on Mobius, law enforcements must gather their best troops to find and stop the enemy before it's too late. The only problem is, that have to find the troops first. After all, assassins aren't the easiest of people to find. Can they gather the assassins and make the work together before their world falls into the hands of the enemy?
1. Chapter 1

Lieutenant John Daniels looked around the remains of Echidnaopolis. The damage had been severe. Buildings could no longer be classified as buildings, just a few pieces of bricks that had the occasional window or door. A few buildings remained intact, but they were hardly big enough to keep those who had lost their homes safe and sheltered. He sighed and returned to the E.S.T centre and watched as people frantically ran around trying to sort out things via phone or computer. He saw Constable Remington standing at the centre of the commotion, giving out orders that seemed to keep everything under control. Lieutenant Daniels approached the Echidna in a slow pace.

"Constable, I need to have a word with you in my office." Lieutenant Daniels stated.

"I'll be right there after I've finished sorting this out, sir." Constable Remington replied and continued giving orders to his fellow E.S.T officers. Respecting that the Constable was busy, Lieutenant Daniels walked off and towards his office, waiting for the young male to come. What only seemed like a few minutes later, Constable Remington appeared in the doorway.

"You wanted to see me about something Lieutenant?" Remington asked.

"Yes, come in. Please, take a seat." Lieutenant Daniels smiled, motioning for Remington to enter. The Constable did so, closing to door quietly behind him. He feared he was getting put on suspension or worse, fired. As he sat down, he studied the face of the Lieutenant. He didn't seem to have an expression that would make it appear he was angry, but, the Lieutenant was good at hiding things. The Lieutenant offered Remington a drink, but he politely declined.

"I bought you in here because I believe we are about to start a war." Lieutenant Daniels stated while pouring himself a small glass of whiskey. Constable Remington stared at him in shock.

"A war sir? I hardly think we should be jumping to that conclusion, I mean this might simply have been an attack of terrorism." Remington protested, but in a respectful manner.

"I understand why you think that Constable, but, think about it. How long have these random attacks being going on? It's been at least four months and I haven't noticed it until now, but, they seem to have a pattern. They started attacking small settlements, and as they progressed the settlements have increased in both size and population. The only settlement bigger than Echidnaopolis that I can think of is the Kingdom of Acorn." Lieutenant Daniels stated. Constable Remington paused, thinking about what the Lieutenant had said and it appeared he was right. The unknown army that was attacking settlements all over Mobius did appear to have a pattern.

"So, what do you suggest we do sir?" Constable Remington asked.

"I say we initiate Operation Venom." Lieutenant Daniels shrugged.

"You realise we have no idea where they are, it could take months to find them." Remington said.

"I do Constable, but, they may be our only hope to stop the enemy before they destroy us. Send some men to where they were last seen and see if they can find a trail." Lieutenant Daniels ordered. Remington nodded and got up to leave the room, however, he stopped in the doorway.

"Lieutenant, what do we do if they find us before we find them?" Remington asked.

"Just hope that they're in a good mood." Lieutenant Daniels said flatly.

She watched silently from the beams in the ceiling as the men silently searched the barn she was hiding in. She had to admit it, they were good. If one of them hadn't of knocked that pebble with his foot, then she wouldn't have heard them. But, he did so she had a chance to hide before they entered. They were thorough too, they were even searching within the straw bails and under the floorboards. None of them had thought to look up though, and that would be their downfall. She quietly loaded her gun with tranquillizer darts and aimed at the one closest to her. She didn't believe in killing people unless she'd been ordered to or she had some motive. She quickly pulled the trigger and watched as the young male fell to the ground. The others began to panic and frantically searched around the room, yet still, none of them thought to look up. She quickly fired again, knocking another one out for the count. Within less than a minute, she'd shot the rest of them with the darts and had jumped down from the ceiling without making a sound. She then noticed the logo on their uniforms. E.S.T. She chuckled to herself quietly, realising who sent them.

"If you think you can catch me that easily, John, you've got another thought coming." She said to herself and walked out of the barn, then put her gun back into her belt.


	2. Chapter 2

Remington sighed as he received word his men had failed to pick up the girl. He'd informed his men she was fast, smart and always prepared for anything so they should take care and make sure they didn't make any mistakes. Yet, something had obviously gone wrong. Hopefully they'd be able to pick her up later on, but, now he needed to focus on finding the next target who was almost as cautious as the girl was. However, while she used guns, he used brute force. He was known for his strength and the damage he could inflict. In a way, Remington was hoping they'd get to him first, that way they could convince him to pick up the girl. After all, how could he not retrieve her?

He watched as the men in E.S.T uniforms slowly made their way through the dense forest undergrowth. Considering they were wandering through branches and walking over broken twigs, they were unnaturally quiet. However, he had the advantage. He knew the terrain better than anyone alive, he knew where every tree stood, where every log laid. The E.S.T officers on the other hand had no idea where they were going or what direction the paths would lead. As they walked away from him, he emerged from his hiding place and quietly followed them. After each step he took, he questioned why they were there. Were they hunting some kind of enemy, were they on a mission, were they on a training exercise, were they trying to find him...did they want to kill him?

"Guardian, don't move." A voice ordered, shortly followed by the sound of a gun being cocked.

"Are you here to kill me John?" Knuckles scoffed, turning to face the deep grey Echidna.

"I'm not here to kill you Knuckles, just to ask of your help." John replied.

"Why do you want my help? I'm not exactly in the top ten of people you trust." Knuckles stated.

"True, but, the skills you have are skills I need for an operation." John shrugged.

"What kind of operation?" Knuckles asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Operation Venom. We tried picking up one of the assassins before we tried to collect you, but, she must have known we were coming because she managed to shoot all the men I sent without being seen." John explained. Knuckles' expression went from curiosity to concern.

"You want to put Mobius' best assassins in the same room as each other and make them work together? That's not a good idea if you ask me." Knuckles scoffed.

"It's the only option we have at the current time. The reason I want your help is that I need you to collect the girl that our men couldn't." John stated. Knuckles raised his eyebrows.

"Let me get this straight. You want me to collect a girl that shot all of your men without being seen. And what makes you think that I'm going to be able to do it?" Knuckles chuckled.

"You're senses are way more powerful than ours. You'd be able to smell her a mile off, you'd be able to hear even the tiniest sounds she makes. You're the logical choice." John said.

"I'm going to regret this." Knuckles groaned.

A few hours later, Knuckles was in a largely populated city searching for this girl John wanted him to find. He had no idea how he was meant to find her in a place like this, which was clever on her part. By surrounding herself by thousands of people, it made her hard to identify. John had told him she had a unique smell, so he'd know her when he smelt it and it would be easier to find her. Knuckles had also been told she was quick on her feet. She was the only person in history ever to be able to escape an army base without being spotted once. This made Knuckles slightly concerned about her. If she could escape from military bases and take out a team of E.S.T officers without being seen, what chances did he stand of catching her? Suddenly, he caught an unusual scent. While he was surrounded by the scent of dirt, sweat and something similar to sewage, this one was completely the opposite. It smelt of wild flowers beside the waterfall, the smell of pure water that had been filtered by volcanic rocks. It wasn't until too late he realised how close it was. He spun around, only to find himself pushed against a wall. His neck was between the heel and where the foot rested of a leather high heel boot. He followed the boot until he reached a leg. The fur on the leg was pink. He continue to follow the body parts until he reached the hips where a pair of black leather shorts rested. He looked up to see a black vest, above that was the face of probably the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen in his life. She was a pink Echidna with lavender eyes.

"Keep your eyes to yourself Guardian, they might get burned." She smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of people screaming slightly filled her ears, but she didn't care. Her focus was purely on the Guardian. She couldn't take her eyes off him, she had to make sure he didn't try anything.

"Listen, I'm just here to talk to you." He stated, raising his hands in surrender.

"Yeah, that's what the last guy that said. He then tried to throw me off a sixty storey building. You kind of stop trusting people after things like that happen to you." She spat.

"I know you can escape from a military base without making a sound, I know you can shoot a whole team of E.S.T officers without being seen. Do you really think I'd mess with someone like that?" He asked. She paused for a second, slightly lowering the gun she held in her hands. Her foot however, remained in the same position. The heel was still trapping his neck. With hesitation, she slowly removed her foot from his neck and lowered it to the ground and put her gun into her belt.

"I don't know why John sent you here, but leave now before I do something I don't want to." She ordered and began to walk away. However, he followed her, ignoring her warning.

"John sent me here because he wants to initiate Operation Venom." The Guardian stated.

"He wants me to be in the same room as perverse assassins? No thank you." She scoffed.

"Are you really going to sit out of saving the world?" The Guardian asked.

"Who said anything about saving the world, as far as I'm concerned it isn't in danger." She said.

"Well it is now." The Guardian shrugged. She spun around and stared at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"There's a war coming, a new enemy has been attacking populated areas. Each area gets bigger after each attack. Echidnaopolis was the most recent and there's only one place I know of that#s bigger than Echidnaopolis. The Kingdom of Acorn." The Guardian explained.

"Let's say I did go with you, what's in it for me?" She asked.

"You get paid and guaranteed that John will never bother you again." The Guardian shrugged.

"Sounds fair enough. Alright, I'll go, but you got to catch me first." She smirked and was running off before he could even hear the end of her sentence. He was soon running after her at almost an equal speed to her. Something he wasn't expecting was for her to front flip onto a van and then jump onto a roof. She shot him a quick smirk and then continued to run. He sighed but continuing running after her. After only a minute of running, he found a way to catch her. He noticed she would occasionally jump across rooftops so the next time she did, he would jump up and catch her. He quickly ran ahead of her and then dug his spurs into the wall of a building. As soon as she went to jump across it, his hand grabbed her ankle and pulled her down. He landed on his back and she landed on his stomach. The two were silent for a while, then began laughing.

Meanwhile, Remington watched as his men entered an old abandoned warehouse. Their next target needed to be handled with extreme caution. He used bows and arrows as his weapons, ones that were covered in poison. So, he'd ordered his men to go in unarmed and with their hands raised, that way their target would know they meant him no harm and had no weapons on their person.

"Constable, we've found him." A voice hissed through the walkie talkie. After a few moments, and after calming himself, Remington went into the warehouse. He looked around to see no one had been harmed and there was no sign of their target being in a bad mood.

"Constable Remington. Long time no see, but, I know you're not here on your own accord." The black hedgehog stated. His blood red eyes stared into Remington's blue ones.

"Right again. Shadow, I'm here because Lieutenant John Daniels wants to initiate Operation Venom. To do that, we need your cooperation." Remington explained.

"Last time I saw John Daniels, he shot me in the leg. Does he really think I'm going to help him after that? Also, do you really think I'd be suitable in a room of other assassins who'd most likely piss me off to the point of me killing them?" Shadow asked.

"I don't expect you to help John, I expect you to help the world. It's in jeopardy right now and if we don't do something, we'll lose it to the enemy. Secondly, I think you'd find it hard to kill one of the assassins we've sent for." Remington smirked. Shadow's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Why?" Shadow asked the Constable.

"Well, she can't be seen or heard by a whole army." Remington shrugged.


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow examined the E.S.T officers who had bought him to the E.S.T centre. All of them were rather tall and had a posture that suggested they were living a healthy lifestyle. Their eye colours were either green, brown or blue. None of them had anything unusual like red, purple or yellow. They also had, surprisingly, let him keep his bow and arrows on his person. The bow had been placed over his should so it was resting on his back and the bows were in a holder on his belt. He hadn't expected them to let him keep them, so they must have been trying to gain his trust.  
"Shadow. Long time no see my old friend." The voice of John Daniels chuckled. Shadow turned his head slightly to the right to see the tall grey Echidna standing in a doorway that led to his office.

"You have some nerve to call me a friend after you shot me." Shadow snarled.

"That was ten years ago, Shadow, it's seriously not something you should still be holding against me. After all, I only did it to save your life." John replied. Shadow rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"So where's the other assassins?" Shadow asked, changing the subject.

"We've just received word that Guardian has collected the one our men struggled with. We only have three more to find. One of those we believe is an old friend of yours." John explained.

"She wouldn't come here and work for you if her life depended on it." Shadow scoffed.

"Not if I went, no. That's why I'm asking you to go instead. She'll listen to you." John shrugged.

"Why not send the girl who can't be seen or heard? Surely sending that chick would be a better idea, or are you too stupid to think of that?" Shadow asked, a smug smile on his face. Suddenly, something grabbed him by arm and put him into arm lock. Whoever it was then kicked his legs out from beneath him, causing him to fall to the floor and land on his ribs with a loud thump. He groaned in pain, and surprisingly, the person still had him in arm lock.

"A bit of advice sweetie, don't ever call me a chick or next time you'll lose your arm." A voice hissed in his ear. He then felt the person let go of his arm so he quickly got to his feet and faced his attacker. He was quite shocked at the sight before him. It was a female Echidna with lavender eyes, she wore black leather high heel boots that travelled to her knees, a pair of black leather shorts and a black vest. She had long pink dreadlocks that travelled to the small of her back and she had a gold belt around her waist that held a single gun. If she hadn't of tackled him, Shadow might have been attracted to her. He looked slightly to the left to see the Guardian was standing just behind her.

"Julie-Su, Knuckles, so nice you could join us." John smiled. He then went to place his hand on Julie-Su's shoulder, but he soon found she'd grabbed his wrist and twisted it to a point that if she moved it even in the slightest in a certain direction, it would break.

"Don't touch me, don't talk to me and stay away from me. If you value your life, you'll follow those rules." Julie-Su snarled and released his wrist, her eyes glaring at him coldly.

Later on that evening, Julie-Su had somehow managed to reach the top of a sixty storey building and sat on the roof with her legs dangling over the edge. She closed her eyes as the wind gently brushed through her fur, dreadlocks and hair. Since the breeze was downwind, she smelt someone approaching her. At first, her instincts told her to attack, but, when she realised who it was, they calmed down. She turned her head to see the Guardian slowly approaching her.

"It's rude to follow someone, you know that?" Julie-Su stated.

"I came to see if you were alright. After your little argument with John, he kind of went nuts. He was yelling at Remington and any other E.S.T officer who was unfortunate enough to cross his path." Knuckles explained and sat down beside her, his legs also hanging over the roof.

"Wouldn't surprise me, that guy always had a short fuse." Julie-Su said coldly.

"Do you know why he'd go mad after you threatened him?" Knuckles asked.

"Because he doesn't like the fact he kicked his ass in front of his colleges, he doesn't like the fact that after all these years, I'm still stronger than he is. He just can't handle the fact he's never going to be able to catch me, he's never going to be able to control me and make me one of his little E.S.T officers. The fact he has no control over me angers him a great deal, seeing as I was the first person ever to escape him he's not very fond of me, it's like he has a huge personal vendetta over me." Julie-Su explained. Knuckles nodded as he took in what she was saying. Suddenly, the ground stared shaking below them, causing the building they were on to sway slightly.


End file.
